


Londonistan

by Disorder14



Category: Political RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disorder14/pseuds/Disorder14
Summary: Viv and Lisa's lives change as the city of London undergoes a radical transformation.
Relationships: Vivianne Miedema/Lisa Evans
Comments: 3





	Londonistan

It finally happened. Under new Mayor Mohammad Afzal, London was officially declared an Islamic city which would now be Sharia compliant. There was no great war or sudden change, there was simply an election which saw Afzal win and immediately implement his agenda with no opposition from Westminster, who were terrified of alienating a growing demographic. Suddenly, Viv and Lisa went from living in what they imagined to be an open and liberal society to a totalitarian and conservative one. Everything seemed to immediately change. The advertising was all Sharia compliant, the pubs and sex shops closed and when walking through the town one would fail to see any women in Western garb but rather Sharia compliant uniform. The people as usual simply followed orders. There were no great protests or demands for tolerance, people simply adjusted and went about life as if this had always been the case. This whole change was internally very puzzling for Viv and Lisa and presumably many others like them but they like the others simply adjusted. Lisa brought the appropriate dress and they tried to assimilate to their new culture. Arsenal were forced to move just outside London as women’s football was banned but it actually became more convenient for Viv and Lisa as the team moved nearer to their house. 

Initially, things carried on as before except for the materialistic changes. The diet was obviously now all Halal compliant and shopping trips for both became less pleasant experiences. However, once they were home nothing changed. They departmentalised the new issues and carried on. The mainstream media was largely full of praise for the New London calling it “a much fuller expression of the true nature of Londoners”. The general messaging around the city was obviously in accordance to the Mayor who became closely aquentiated with the PM who was keen to show Londoners that he embraced this new direction and that they could count on his party for full support. The media coverage of women’s football became slightly different as well with a gradual reduction in the calls for “equality” and an acceptance of this new direction even outside of London. The pundits and panelists on the main media channels who were usually the voice of female liberation suddenly abandoned previous principles and those that didn’t were gradually moved out. Many of Viv and Lisa’s friends who were previously staunch supporters of equality suddenly became more philosophical on the issue and began to parrot the new media talking points. Viv and Lisa both adjusted to the new reality and embraced the general new message. They began prioritising issues such as community cohesion over individual liberty and embraced the new message of forward together which Afzal promoted in his campaign. They were willing to make personal sacrifices even ones which they had fought for vociferously previously. 

Many Whites had fled London in the years prior to Afzal’s premiership but Viv and Lisa always thought of themselves as tolerant and open-minded and were always interested in the buzz of the city, making sure though to only venture into the heart of the city on certain occasions before retreating to a part of the city that was quieter. However, Afzal now had power over the entirety of the city making the small White enclaves where people Lisa and Viv lived open to his whims. Viv and Lisa assumed that Afzal’s plans mainly focused on getting people to respect the main tenants of Islam and as long as they followed the main wishes of Afzal which they assumed were kind-spirited they would be okay. However, they were wrong. 

Afzal gradually became more emboldened as his consolidated power in the city and his more radical beliefs started to find their way into policy for the city. Afzal was not merely interested in people paying aesthetic respect to Islam but he wanted a geniunially Islamic society. He quickly promoted mainly Muslims into positions of power within the city and set up new committees to oversee the Islamification process. Many of Viv and Lisa’s peers were starting to tell them of offers they had received to convert to Islam in order to further their careers. Lisa and Viv were now considering abandoning London but the census that Afzal had committed to within his first days as Mayor meant that he was well aware of the makeup of the city and had spoke with his advisers on the importance of maintaining the White population of London in order to illustrate to the rest of nation the positive impact Islam can have. Members of the Afzal team were now making their way around London especially areas such as Viv and Lisa’s and warning citizens of their place in the society. If Viv and Lisa had tried to leave there was now a strict monitoring system in place which meant all travel into and out of London was strictly monitored and given the technology that Afzal’s government had begun to harness any attempt to leave would be futile. Names, addresses, internet use, occupation, age, sex, marital status, race, shopping habits and basically anything he wanted were now all within the reach of Afzal who had complete knowledge about his city and his inhabitants. His team had collated a detailed spreadsheet and via the power of their technology and monitoring system they became more authoritarian in their approach. Suddenly, access to almost everything in the city was closely monitored with a strict time limit on certain activities. The city's councillors would enforce this new system and any breaches would appear on their technological device and Afzal’s team would deploy the nearest officer to go and levy the necessary fine or penalty. Gradually, the citizens of London became more and more like cattle and there was no escape in sight. Westminster knew that the Muslim population of Britain were firmly on Afzal’s side and if Westminster had stepped in to halt Afzal they would have alienated a massive electoral base and jepoardised any future electoral chances. People like Viv and Lisa were adjudged by Westminster as politically expedient.

Gradually, Viv and Lisa realised the severity of the situation and when contact with family members became more difficult due to the restrictions brought into place by Afzal they began to feel more claustrophobic. They would travel out of London to train and would speak to their teammates about the situation. Those living outside of London were clearly doing better and the London based players expressed their increasing worry. They hatched a plan to take their stuff with them to training; abandon their current homes and all move in with another teammate living outside of London. Viv and Lisa were to move in with 7 other teammates into a 2 bedroom house. The vast majority of Arsenal players lived within London meaning that they would have to forego personal space if they were to accommodate each other. They packed up their stuff, loaded the car and headed to training never to return again. They finished training and headed off following their teammates to their new location and leaving London behind. They were fortunate to be in this position because had Arsenal still been based in London they never would have been able to evade Afzal. However, Afzal knew this and thousands of others were in a similar situation to Viv and Lisa. Many Londoners worked outside London and Afzal did not interfere with the general economy so they kept their jobs. However, Afzal had hatched a plan with the central government in Westminster to ensure both would get their way. Westminster were able to ensure that the national economy was not impacted due to a sudden loss of labour for many important companies outside London. The commercial banks and other big businesses were able to retain their current staff and could continue to run as normal but in exchange Westminster agreed to a joint task force which would ensure that those planning to escape London would be thwarted. The image of people fleeing as soon as Afzal became Mayor would have be damning and Afzal wanted the Islamification of London to entail people taking Islam into their lives rather than London simply being a Muslim area because of the existing Muslim demographic becoming the sole occupants. The demographic supremacy of Muslims in London was already in place before Afzal which is why he won the election, Afzal wanted to bring non-Muslims into his ways as a way to sullidify the power of Islam in Britain more generally and illustrate his ability to govern over non-Muslims which would increase his chances of national governance down the line. The Westminster government were as usual only interested in winning the next election, they had no real interest in the country as a whole as long as they were in charge. They knew that Afzal’s plan would open the door for more Afzal’s to appear across the country but they knew their opposition would appease Afzal in order to beat them so in order to stay in power they had to as well. The long-term trajectory of the country was secondary to their personal careers (which would likely be over before these problems reached a national level so they didn’t care). 

Viv and Lisa were travelling toward Brighton where they would live. They had all also discussed moving from Arsenal to a club outside of the city but were primarily interested in getting out of London first and foremost. They arrived in Brighton and were directed to where they would sleep. It was a room which was previously office space but had to be quickly converted into living quarters by Viv and Lisa. They were grateful toward Leah and Jordan who had invited them to live with them and were not in a position to complain about their living space. They were ultimately relieved to have escaped London and they quickly phoned their parents who were relieved to see them safely out of London. They were living with 7 others (Leah, Jordan, Jill, Danielle, Beth, Ruesha and Katie) and would now have to get used to this new arrangement. They adjusted and began to enjoy each other's company. The sense of catharsis on behalf of the 7 who had fled London was palpable. They partied into the night. They drank and rejoiced. The atmosphere predictably became more perverted as they got more drunk. As usual, Katie blurted out many inappropriate comments with regard to the sex lives of herself and the others. They all joked about their fetishes and habits. Lisa confessed to her submissive nature much to the annoyance of Viv who was not as drunk as the others and was hoping to maintain some sense of privacy. They all told tales and drank with an increasing focus on getting Viv to join in. She reluctantly downed a Vodka (which took her by surprise) which was met with approving cheers from the others. Eventually, Leah and Jordan snuck off together leaving the 5 of them. They became more rambunctious as the evening became the night and eventually began daring one another. They exchanged awkward kisses which culminated in Viv reluctantly kissing Daan before Katie proposed a game of strip poker. They laughed her off and went to bed. Lisa fingered Viv before they eventually fell asleep. They assumed everything to some extent had returned to normal. 

However, they were being watched and the government knew exactly who and where they were. They could trace the phones of all the girls from London due to the system which Afzal had implemented and the coordinated effort of Afzal and Westminster made finding them very straightforward. However, there were many other Londoners who had made the same kind of getaway and it would take a while for the authorities to get round to all those who had left. Those who went to an airport were prevented from boarding due to an alert which was sent to the phones of Airport security signalling that they were forbidden from travel. One airport staff member ignored this and allowed a small family to board a plane to Belgium. He was identified through the technology system and was subsequently handed over to Afzal but that couldn’t track down the family after they threw their phones away before boarding. They did however launch an investigation into their whereabouts and Afzal became more psychotic in his desire for total control. Travel to and from London would now only be permissible through a new tagging system which would be applied to all cars as they left London. There was a new security setup at each of the exits and entrances of London which had been streamlined to force all traffic to the same spots. This meant that people like Viv and Lisa were now a part of a fixed list of people who Afzal wanted to bring back. 

On returning from training the 7 girls were in a jovial mood but that would soon change. They were sitting around when the front door was suddenly kicked in and armed men stormed the house. They aprenhened all bar one of the girls. They pressed the others for her whereabouts but they refused to tell. They eventually found Leah and put them in a van before heading back to London. Afzal had been working through the list of evacuees from London and had now almost found all of them through his system of surveillance. A few had evaded due to discarding all technology before leaving but their faces were known to the various security teams and were now on a wanted list. The girls were brought back into London and sent to a holding cell where many other evacuees were also waiting. As all the various people were being processed a much bigger scandal was breaking. 

The body of the security guard who enabled that family to travel to Belgium was found on a back street of the City of London. The media tried to cover this up but a few principled independent journalists broke the story and the news gained traction through the alternative media. Before long the death of the man who would later be named Aaron Martin was internationally known and the pressure of Afzal mounted. He denied any involvement in the murder and committeed himself to finding the killer but his popularity was quickly starting to wane especially outside of London. Groups of men from around the country started to form gangs with the plan of getting into London and attacking Afzal. There were mass protests outside Westminster and the central government now had to contend with a new pressure which was beginning to offset the pressure that Afzal and his supporters posed. Afzal began to cut a much more isolated figure and could sense the pressure mounting. There were discussions of potentially replacing him in order to ease the tension. In fear for his position Afzal began to act much more desperately and issued a rallying call to his supporters calling for them to oppose the moves to replace him and to rally together as brothers in arms. 

The tension across the nation was reaching a fever pitch with people outside London feeling more emboldened to speak out against Afzal due to an increase in reports through alternative channels and with their increasing knowledge of the actions of Afzal. The murder of Martin had brought more attention to other obstructions of the Afzal regime and the country began to feel a much more tense place. There were violent acts carried out in certain quarters against Muslims. A mosque in Birmingham was burned to ground and the Muslim community collectivised in response and stood firmly against this new vigilante style uprising to Afzal and Westminster. The country became suddenly divided into pro-Afzal and anti-Afzal groups with Westminster being universally disliked. Many Muslims started to migrate into London which Afzal encouraged in order to solidify his position and a massive Muslim march took place through the heart of the capital one Saturday afternoon. These scenes were completely unprecedented and when Afzal spoke a mighty roar was let out. The controversy surrounding Martin and subsequent pressure of Afzal had only increased the loyalty of his supporters who were now fervently on his side. 

Lisa and Viv were forced to wait in their holding area. They did not have television access but heard reports of disturbances through the conversations of the officers at the station. They weren’t well fed or looked after but they waited nonetheless. They were occasionally herded into a shower room where they were washed before being new clothes. They started to become accustomed to this new lifestyle and gradually lost touch with the outside world. They were depressed at this whole situation but also somewhat numb to what was happening, they ultimately just obeyed dutifully. Then on the day of the march their station became overwhelmed with new prisoners. Lisa and Viv were ultimately separated and placed into cramped holding cells with many other mainly White prisoners who had been arrested. Afzal’s government quietly gathered information on all those who facilitated the reports of Martin’s murder to circualte and used the distraction of the march to arrest all those they felt responsible. However, those people were separated from Viv and Lisa’s group, the main bulk of arrestees on that day were people who had watched and shared the reports of Martin’s murder. Afzal’s team used their technological surveillance to locate those who had spread the message online and arrested them collectively on this day whilst the main media attention was drawn to the march in Central London. 

Those reporters responsible for breaking the Martin story were secretly executed and began using the other arrestees as tools for new propaganda videos which he would circulate internationally to an ever-growing audience of supportive Muslims. Viv watched on as her cellmates were whisked away. They came back to tell of humiliating acts in which they were forced to pledge allegiance to Afzal. They were also implanted with a new microchip which made them practically enslaved to Afzal. Some of the prisoners saw this and tried to push back but they were immediately shot by Afzal’s men. The videos began to circulate and pressure on the central government began to mount. A protest equal in size to the Muslim one in London took place in Bristol before many people fought threw the barriers which Afzal has erected around London and broke their way into the city. Afzal’s security couldn’t cope with the sudden surge of people entering the capitol and were forced to retreat. In the meantime, some disparate groups had mounted a surge on the Exhibition Centre in Liverpool where the PM and MPs were forced to retreat after Afzal’s men stormed towards Downing Street. The PM fled the country and the mob subsequently burnt the property to the ground. The country was starting to lose all semblance of order. The police outside of London tried to contain the rioters and marchers around the country but they were simply outnumbered and their occasional use of force only inspired more to join. 

The crowd of angered natives began to move into the capital where many of their comrades had already established an area just within the lines of the City. A leader of the rabble soon emerged in George East who hatched a plan to strike down Afzal. Elsewhere in the country, inter-racial violence had broken out. The Muslims who were not in London were seemingly carrying out barbarous crime against Whites. The scenes in Birmingham were particularly horrific. Hoards of Muslim men were going around attacking and mutilating Whites. The fate of the country seemingly rested on the upcoming collision between Afzal’s forces and the White rabble which were led by East. Afzal positioned his men in readiness for East’s attack. East’s men were all situated around the outskirts of the City but most predominantly in the area closest to Reading. Afzal knew this and positioned his men accordingly. East would have delayed action but the growing problems posed by Muslims on the outside and the reports of violence around the country made his men far rowdier and forced him to act quickly. They had collected various weaponry on their march into London mainly from abandoned army bases and had successfully shot down all the nearby CCTV cameras. 

In the meantime, Viv was brought out of her cell and brought into a room for her propaganda video. Afzal was keen to use these videos to demoralise the natives or potential rivals into inaction. He knew that if every non-Muslim joined the fight against his regime he would stand no chance so he used these videos as a way to reduce the numbers. The videos were broadcast over the airways via a production truck which Afzal’s men had been able to apprehend after the government fled the city for Liverpool. 

As Viv entered the room she noticed that all of her Arsenal teammates were there with her as well as many armed guards. They had all presumably been apprehended by Afzal’s men and those who were based outside of London were marked as guilty by virtue of them facilitating the attempted escape of the others. A bearded Arabic man came into the room and stood in front of them. He declared his determination to make a definitive statement to all those watching on. He divided the squad up and went about making his little propaganda piece. Afzal was keen to ensure that these videos did not anger the natives and lead to an increase in opposition but he also wanted an element of humiliation and defeat to come through in the videos to convince people that they were already conquered and resistance would be futile. However, due to the general increase in tension over the past few days, Afzal adjusted his plans and gave up on the idea of appealing to natives as the divide was too stark and obvious. He, therefore, decided to focus on humiliation and demoralisation as his main line of attack. The movie was originally supposed to depict how the men of the West had lost control of their women and provide a commentary on the hedonism of the West and how it had driven women further away from men and they fought a football team full of lesbians could represent this problem. However, now the plan was different and the girls were quickly put into niqabs and forced to announce their new faith. After the video was shot a large number of Arabic men entered the room and started to look menacingly towards the girls. Leah was thrown down and a man brought his hand under her niqab which caused her to scream. The men surrounded all the girls and began to grope them. Viv had two sweaty Arabic men on her who both began to grope her. One got behind her and pinned her arms back while lifting up her niqab. They brought onto a bench at the back of the room and the other man began to menacingly rub her thighs before pulling on her pants. Viv tried to kick out but knew that resistance would only increase her chances of getting killed. The man began to undress and once then began to jerk his dick. Viv watched on in horror. He moved into position and took off her panties. Viv stared into the distance where she saw something similar happening to Lisa. 

There was then a sudden bang on the door and an Arabic shouted something in Arabic very loudly. All the men quickly abandoned and left the room. The men had left the girls before doing any serious damage. As it turns out, East’s men had penetrated the initial line of defense that Afzal had put up and were now roaming through London with various weapons in hand. Some of the men had died but many more of Afzal’s men were lost due to the snipers which East had placed in the top floor of a hotel located within range of Afzal’s first line of defence. As the snipers began firing East’s men positioned themselves in a way that enabled them to shoot any scrambling Arabs whilst avoiding their own sniper fire. Now that Afzal had suffered an initial blow he decided to bring all his men into action and went about overwhelming East’s men with his men and his authority over the city. Afzal used his map of the City from his HQ to try and trace East’s men across the city. Some of East’s men were now appearing on Afzal’s CCTV footage but this was sporadic as East’s men went about burning down the transformers as they ventured through the city. Afzal’s men charged forward. Afzal tried to use his power as Mayor of the City to direct drone strikes and other under the radar missiles and explosives towards East’s men but this authority was strictly national, although Afzal was now occupying Westminster there was no magic buttons at his disposal and Afzal’s status as Mayor of London entitled him to no significant military advantage, his position enabled him to oversee the city clearly but this advantage was quickly diminishing as East’s men took down many more power units. Soon the lights of the city began to fade and Afzal’s charging men quickly became disoriented. He had ordered all men to move further West to engage East’s men and those who were just behind the initial line of Afzal’s men had some success but as they moved forward they also moved into sniper range which nullified this initial success. The death toll was rising on both sides with deaths being felt more acutely by East’s side. However, the fading light meant that Afzal’s advancing men who had less knowledge of the area began to fall into traps set by East’s men. East’s men stopped advancing and simply waited and picked off Afzal’s men. They hid in the Underground and round corners and picked off Afzal’s men as they advanced. Afzal’s men were hit unawares and when they reacted and realised the threat had mutated and the sniping units and grenades came into play. Afzal quickly abandoned this tactic and called pack his men. However, some of his men disobeyed and refused to retreat leading to more losses on their side. Afzal’s plan was to wait for East’s men in the heart of the city and overwhelm them once they got there. East’s men quickly advanced through the city with limited resistances. The disobedient men of Afzal’s were running in unprepared and were quickly shot dead. One moment of success for Afzal came when a suicide bomber hid in a disused shop and blew himself up in the crowd as East’s men passed. Afzal had also blown up the underground entrances into the heart of the city and had limited the areas where sniping would be effective forcing East’s men to enter on his terms with no alternate entrances left standing. 

As East’s men approached the center of the city the moment came closer. The Arsenal ladies waited. They heard gunshots but were unaware of the exact details. Afzal’s had his men lined up on Westminster bridge and all the way back and across. They covered Big Ben, The Churchill statue, Whitehall Gardens, Trafalgar Square down towards Waterloo Bridge, the Cenotaph and Downing Street. In total Afzal had about 750,000 remaining fit men with the women, children and elders being held closer to Downing Street as a final line of defence. East had 300,000 men left appx. and knew he was being led into Afzal’s awaiting men. 

East and his men marched into range of Afzal’s men. They approached from Westminster Bridge from the Waterloo side and looked set to engage. The prison holding where the Arsenal players were had been abandoned but it was still close enough to the action and they were still handcuffed. Afzal’s troops were still nearby but had moved from the Met Police Station to the Victoria Embankment to try and fire at East’s advancing men. 

This was until a sudden fleet of helicopters appeared and shot down towards Afzal’s men. Afzal’s men shot back which led to one helicopter falling from the sky and into the bridge. The helicopter caught fire and collapsed a major part of the bridge. This eliminated about half of Afzal’s men on the bridge. It was difficult to make out where these helicopters came from as the Army was remaining neutral and even if certain factions in the Army were desperate to join East they couldn't as the high-tech weaponry required the highest level of security clearance. Many of them did join East but not in an official Army capacity. It became clear that these people were general citizens and that the weapons they had at their disposal were from the abandoned army bases around the country. The high tech may have been secured but the general weaponry was easily accessible and was being collected from all over the country. Whether these men were known to East from the outset or people who grew tired of Afzal just in time was unclear but they had made a significant impact. 

Afzal devoted most of his men to eliminating the helicopters. There were about 15 helicopters in the sky but they were being joined gradually by new ones. The helicopters were coming from all angles and were firing down on Afzal’s men. There was one man flying and another shooting. Eventually, though the barrage Afzal’s men were unloading on the helicopters meant that some began to drop. They dropped into the crowd and exploded killing many. The City of London was soon turned into a center of carnage that was truly shocking. The facade of civilisation was truly blown open and the capital was on fire. East’s men used the distraction of the helicopters to move directly right towards Waterloo bridge. They made their way across the rubble and towards the bridge where more of Afzal’s men moved towards them from the other side. However, as Afzal’s men approached the bridge they were shot at from the right-hand side by an approaching cruise ship that was coming up through the Thames. The boat was full of snipers and they quickly picked off many of Afzal’s men who were forced to retreat further. Soon the pressure on Afzal’s men forced them back towards Downing Street along down to Big Ben. The deaths that Afzal had suffered and the sudden arrival of new troops for East also leveled the combat numbers somewhat. The remaining choppers followed the retreating and fired down on to them before flying away for a more opportune moment. The ship drove up to the rubble from the collapsed bridge and shot out towards Afzal’s men at Big Ben. The ship provided adequate defense for these men and their snipers provided them with a far greater range than what Afzal’s men had and Afzal’s men were less used to the English weaponry. The greater range of weapons at the disposal of East’s men was proving pivotal as their men came from all other the country whereas Afzal’s tended to be concentrated in certain areas and therefore had fewer air force bases to raid. The sniping from the cruise ship forced Afzal’s men to retreat with many of the remaining men packing out Downing Street. The rubble from the bridge prevented the ship from advancing further so the snipers eventually got out and climbed on the embankment behind other lines of East’s men who covered them. This action was initially far enough away from the Arsenal ladies for them to be safe but they could hear the helicopters overhead and were forced to try and duck while handcuffed and while wearing the compromising Niqab. However, as the action moved from Westminster over towards Waterloo both sets of men passed the Met Police Station but luckily neither engaged until reaching Waterloo bridge, and when Afzal’s men retreated they did so via Trafalgar Square and Dover House meaning that the Metropolitan Police Station was safely out the way. 

Afzal’s men were now retreating towards Downing Street apart from a group which remained around Big Ben and Afzal became desperate. He ordered the women and children to take arms and attack in order to push back to onrushing attackers. However, this decision on top of other bad strategic moves made by Afzal during the day led to complete disarray within his leadership base. One man opened fire on Afzal and killed him. This led to return fire from those loyal to Afzal and eventually many of Afzal’s men were fighting each other. With no clear leader remaining the Muslim men operated without direction. Stupidly many of Afzal’s men abandoned Big Ben preferring to head towards the uproar which they had heard over their communication lines which they had used to talk with Afzal. This meant that East’s men were able to spot Afzal’s men hiding in the tower and shoot them down before taking the tower and positioning their snipers inside. The abandoning of large sways of the areas adjacent to Downing Street also enabled East’s men to take the high ground in buildings overlooking Downing Street. The helicopters had successfully killed Afzal’s men who were positioned there earlier but in general East and his men had a far greater understanding of the advantage provided by securing higher ground and had many more snipers than the Muslims and were also far more accurate. Eventually, East’s men launched grenades and mustard gas onto Downing Street and the adjacent streets which were also full of Afzal’s men before the snipers shot at Afzal’s men as they attempted to escape and avoid the missiles. The helicopters then returned from their hiatus and fired down onto Afzal’s men where their fire was joined by the sniping units from hotels across the street. The vast majority of East’s men were now not on the streets but either in hotels or Big Ben. They were able to hand out additional Snipers which were brought up on the Cruise Ship and suddenly transform from a ground attack to a more precise air attack. Soon Downing Street was lost in a grenade-laden fog and drenched in fire from East’s men. The Muslims were sitting ducks. The Arsenal Ladies were now 

They had been completely caught off guard by the extra cavalry and had now completely abandoned their most valued positions. The only counter fire to East’s snipers came from suicide bombers who were hiding in buildings around the city but many of these were killed before they could utilise their device. Eventually, East’s men had practically emptied their loads down onto the Muslim men and they then switched to a ground assault. They switched to their handheld weapons and made a move towards the heart of Downing Street where they presumed Afzal was waiting. They had killed the vast majority of the men but did encounter some counter-fire as they approached from various angles. Some of East’s men were shot and some died but all of the initial chargers were wearing bulletproof vests and some had full bullet proof armour on as they charged forward. The remaining Muslim men were overwhelmed and East and his men quickly converged on Downing Street but were met with many Women and Children who were fleeing from the rubble and buildings. There was some sense of compassion from East’s men but this was quickly ended when they saw that some of the women and children had explosives attached to them. All of sudden many of them exploded killing many of East’s men. The devices were placed mainly on the children and were activated by base command which was still just about functional deep in the cellar of 10 Downing Street. The native men were now somewhat in retreat but in light of their comrades dying they started firing indiscriminately at the women and the children until the threat was somewhat neutralised. As the remaining men moved towards 10 Downing Street the remaining leadership council of Muslims began to flee out the back. They were met by some men of East’s and were shot dead. East’s men soon entered the building but were once again met by suicide bombers but this time they were able to shot most before they activated their device. However, some were successful and some of East’s men died. East himself was driving a double-decker bus around the area and handing out weapons to the necessary areas. He then drove his bus up through Downing Street and entered the PMs where we found much blood and rubble but once he sifted through the dead bodies he arrived at a large crowd of his men who were celebrating what remained of the offices. The men had found Afzal’s dead body and paraded him around with glee. The Islamic takeover of London had officially been thwarted and George East and his heroic men had surely now secured the impetus needed to take the country from the cowardly politicians. 

The Arsenal Ladies were still trapped in their hostage room in the Metropolitan Police Station with the city suddenly falling silent apart from some vague distant noise. London was now full of dead bodies and destruction but the extent of this was unknown to the Arsenal ladies. They were still handcuffed in place and without any sign of anyone coming they seemed to be stuck.


End file.
